Journey to the Tournament: Heero and Duo
by FloZo
Summary: 10 Years after the events of the Endless Waltz Duo and Heero set off to compete in a tournament thrown to commemorate the end of war.


Journey to the Tournament: Heero And Duo Story

Chapter 1: Invitation

The year is after colony 199

After the events of the Endless Waltz the world had entered into an era of peace that lasted for nine years. The pilots of the Wing Zero and Death Scythe: Heero and Duo both stayed on the Earth and went into business opening up a junkyard for all the mobile suites that had been destroyed after the event of the Endless Waltz. Trowa Barton has rejoined with the circus and still travels from space colony to space colony performing. Katra Winner and Lucratzia Noin helped an agency dedicated to monitoring countries that are trying to procure or manufacture mobile suites. Wu Fe moved back to the temple and rebuilt it. He continued on the legacy that the master had stood for.

On Earth, at the junkyard, Heero and Duo are talking about the tenth anniversary of the end of all wars. "Heero, are you going to compete in the tournament Queen Relena is putting together for the anniversary? The other pilots and Zechs will be there as well!"

"Why? All wars are over, and there aren't very many mobile suites left other than our Gundams. I have no reason to prove my superiority to the other pilots" he retorted. "I don't know why I even bothered to ask, I should have seen that coming" Duo laughed. "Have you seen Relena since our last battle?"asked Duo. "Only a few times" responded Heero.

At that moment a sudden knock was heard at the door. Hildie, Duo's wife, opens the door to find Relena, leader of the Earths Sphere Alliance, standing on the steps. "Oh, Queen Relena I didn't know you would be coming!" Hildie exclaimed. "I know, I just wanted to come by to personally make sure Heero attends the tournament. I know how stubborn he can be!" replied Relena.

As Relena walked into Heero and Duo's office, a very subtle look of surprise crept over Heero's face. "Relena!" Heero exclaimed with longing in his voice. "Oh, hi Relena it is quite a surprise to see you here." Duo exclaimed excitedly. Relena hands Heero an invitation, " I hope you will be able to make the tournament, and this time don't tear this one in half!" she exclaimed, remembering the first time she invited him to an event. Nonchalantly he replied, "I'll be there". At which point Duo gave him a look of astonishment.

Chapter Two: The Side Bet

For the next week they finish repairing the Gundams that they had destroyed after they had self detonated in the battle 10 years earlier. "Hey Heero", Duo exclaimed, "think fast". Duo tosses him a fencing sword as if to challenge him to a duel. " It has been a long time since any of us have trained for combat. Why don't we see if you still got it" Duo says. Heero scoffs and picks up the sword.

The two elite warriors square off for their duel. They stare into the eyes of the other, and neither blinks. The sudden tension in the air builds as each waits to see who makes the first move. Finally Duo lunges with a crisp thrust of his sword towards Heero. Gracefully Heero spins avoiding the sword and prepares to make a strike of his own, but Duo, although brash, parries the attack with equal skill. For a solid five minutes the two of them continue the game of attack and defend, as they are both equally skilled.

As this continues a small contingent of workers have gathered in the upper levels of the bay to watch the two legendary warriors compete in their duel. The match continues fiercely as neither participant wants to lose to the other. As it seemed like Duo was about to gain the upper hand, he noticed his wife walk into the lower part of the bay where the duel is taking place, and in that split second of distraction, Heero thrust his sword straight through his opponents weapon, causing the end to go flying. Duo's face took on a look of horror as he realized that the tip of Heero's sword had stopped mere inches from the bridge of his nose.

"Hahaha" Hildie exclaimed " you should know better than to take your attention off of him even for a split second". "Very funny!" he yelled back at her. Then as he turned back towards Heero and said, "You know that was a fluke! I want a rematch and let's put something on it!"

"Fine, it will be your loss" he said calmly. "Good!" Duo shouted excitedly, "the first one of us to lose will part out their mobile suit to fix the winners suit". As Duo explained the stipulation to the bet he offered out his hand. Heero stood silently for a moment, and in a rare outburst of emotion, he burst out into laughter and shook his hand. "You have a deal," he said still laughing. "You better take this seriously cause you better be ready to take that thing apart after you lose!" Duo screamed as he jumped angrily at Herro's laughter.

Chapter 3: Journey back to Space

The night had finally come when it was time for the two friends to return to space. The two mobile suites had already been rocketed to the Moon in anticipation of the upcoming tournament. The two pilots are waiting in the spaceport for their transport to the site of the tournament. As the two waited for their ship to arrive they decided to go to the station food court to eat. "Have you heard there is a mystery contender in the tournament," Duo asked of Heero. Heero sat silent and continued to eat, looking unconcerned by the news of an unknown competitor. "I hear from Relena that this competitor has skills that rival all of ours. It should be pretty great to see some new competition out there. I think it would also be pretty funny to see you beat you at your own game!" Duo continued on.

"Fine since you wont talk to me about that, how about you tell me if you reinstalled the zero system in the Wing Zero. You know that system gives you an unfair advantage against everyone else. A system that gives you every possible scenario during a battle is way too powerful if not every pilot can use it." Duo remarked. Herro finally looks up and responds, "it isn't my fault that none of the other pilots could handle the system. Do you remember the last time someone used the system? Wu Fe was driven so mad that he almost destroyed an entire space colony. It's too much for most people to understand, and most of those who do are driven mad by the fact that it shows all possible outcomes of battle including that in which the pilot dies."

At this moment they both noticed a commotion in the distance. A gang of four young men had surrounded one of the shop owners in the terminal. It appears although this age had brought an end to war, it would appear that crime had not come anywhere close to ending. The group of men were in an argument with the owner who had caught one of them trying to steal some of his merchandise. Ironically the young band of thugs didn't take too kindly to being caught by the owner of the store. Since the odds were so heavily in their favor they decided to try to teach the shop owner a lesson. In the blink of an eye the group had surrounded the middle aged man, and they began to beat the man. One of the men had held the man from behind while the others had started to punch him. Just then a voice rang out, "why don't you pick on someone your own size!" At that moment Duo charged into battle punching one of the hooligans so hard he knocked him out, but for Duo things immediately went down hill from there. The three remaining men turned their attention to him and instantly jumped on him, and all the while Heero stayed calm and continued to eat. Duo finally managed to free himself from the man holding his arms back by delivering a punishing backwards head-butt. He then spun and swept the legs of the man and proceeded to take on the remaining two men. Then he dispatched the remaining two foes with ease.

"Thanks for all the help! You know you could have at least acted like you were going to do something!" Duo said bitterly. Herro replied, "You looked like you had the situation well in hand, you didn't need my help."

At that moment the two of them walked toward their terminal to board the ship. The two heroes boarded the ship set for the moon. What will the two heroes find when they meet with the other pilots? Who is this mystery pilot that we have heard about? Will it be a new challenge or a blast from the past?


End file.
